Pour une peluche
by YuukiKoala
Summary: OS / Ficclet - UA avec Peter et Wanda à 5 ans Peter est avec Wanda au parc, et ils vont aider un petit garçon qui pleure


**Note :** Pour les besoins du script, on est à l'époque de Pink Floyd, sur ce… Bonne fic. Oh et, Peter a Wanda, Erik est leur père, tout ça tout ça, bref ma spécialité.  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite avec tous ces mots : eau, complexe, jardin, doudou, prisme & capillotracté

Concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait, Wanda fronçait les sourcils de toutes ses forces. L'enfant voulait réussir son coup, et, s'apercevant que l'eau se soulevait parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, elle s'extasia.  
Avant de se retrouver aspergée et trempée quand l'eau retomba. Wanda savait que l'acte était complexe pour une enfant de cinq ans, mais plus que pleurer de son échec, elle eut un rire.  
Rire qui résonna en écho avec celui de son frère qui avait tout vu. Lui, pour s'entraîner avec son pouvoir c'était plus facile. Du moins il en avait l'impression : il courait partout, et parfois, il allait plus vite qu'un humain normal.

Et pour le coup, en plus de courir vite, il entendait bien, bien que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son pouvoir.  
Alors quand un enfant se mit à pleurer, plus loin, qu'il avait perdu son doudou, Peter se précipita vers lui. Sa sœur le suivit, plus lentement, trottinant à petit pas. Finissant par arriver à sa hauteur, elle attrapa le t-shirt représentant le logo du prisme optique des Pink Floyd de son frère jumeau.  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'était penché vers un garçon en larmes. Celui qui avait perdu son précieux trésor, le gardien de ses siestes.  
Peter se retourna vers sa sœur :

\- On va l'aider ! D'accord ?

Wanda ne pouvait pas dire non à son frère. Et puis, le jardin avait beau être grand, étant pourtant juste une petite partie d'un parc immense, à deux ils y arriveraient. D'autant que le garçon leur précisa où il était allé pour que ça soit plus facile.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le doudou perdu était retrouvé : dans un arbre.  
Peter savait que l'arbre était grand.  
Et bien qu'il coure vite, grimper vite c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Il grimaça.

Pendant ce temps, Erik cherchait ses enfants. Il les avait quittés du regard pendant 3 secondes, et voilà qu'il les avait perdus.

Pour l'affaire du doudou coincé, ce fut Wanda qui trouva la solution :

\- Peter ! Je vais te soulever !  
\- On peut demander à un adulte sinon…murmura l'enfant qui n'était pas sûr de ce que les jumeaux prévoyaient.

Mais Peter n'écouta pas l'enfant et hocha vivement la tête. Il savait pourtant que sa sœur avait des difficultés à contrôler son pouvoir.  
Seulement, Peter lui faisait confiance. Wanda était capable de faire ça.

Se concentrant, la demoiselle souleva son frère. Elle faisait de son mieux. Poussant sur ses pouvoirs, entourant Peter d'une lueur rouge, alors que soudain il flottait et s'élevait petit à petit du sol.  
Peter eut un petit sourire :

\- Bravo Wanda ! Tu vois tu peux le faire !

Au loin, Erik vit ses enfants. Ecarquillant les yeux, il sentit que la situation allait déborder.  
Peter atteint la branche où se trouvait le doudou – que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? – et le récupéra. Souriant, il flottait encore, quand il se sentit soudain tomber.  
Wanda avait fait de son mieux, fermant même les yeux de toutes ses forces pour se concentrer, mais son pouvoir avait lâché.

Et Peter ne savait pas voler.

Erik, voyant ce qui arrivait, fut heureux d'avoir mis des ceintures en métal à ses enfants, et il fit redescendre en douceur son fils. Celui-ci mis un petit temps avant de comprendre, mais, quand il se figura que son père l'avait aidé, il se précipita sur lui, lui faire un câlin.  
Wanda sembla faire pareil, plus doucement

Ils avaient oublié le doudou. Peter le rendit à l'enfant après le câlin. Bien évidemment, Erik voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, les poings sur les hanches, l'air mécontent  
Wanda alla s'accrocher à son frère, Peter baissa les yeux :

\- Ben le petit il avait perdu son doudou…  
\- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé un moyen moins capillotracté qu'utiliser un pouvoir que vous ne savez même pas encore contrôler correctement ?  
\- C'est quoi capilomaté ? demanda Peter l'air curieux  
\- Désolé papa, fit Wanda plus doucement, baissant le regard à son tour

Erik soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de définir pour eux ce mot étrange et bien tordu. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha vers les deux petits :

\- Wanda, c'est très bien que tu aies réussi à faire voler ton frère, surtout aussi longtemps. Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux.

Son ton avait été plus doux, avant que sa voix ne redevienne à nouveau plus autoritaire pour conclure :

\- Mais je ne veux plus que vous recommenciez, d'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête

\- Tu vois…Le petit il avait raison : on aurait dû appeler un adulte, commenta Wanda  
\- Oui mais t'as trop été forte, t'es la meilleure, Wanda.

Et, après cette conclusion, il alla la câliner.  
Jamais rien ne pourrait lui retirer la confiance qu'il avait envers sa sœur.

Fin


End file.
